facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Markus Valkyrie
Markus Caedus Valkyrie as he was christened, is a strangely lacking individual in the Imperial Military Order. His history before he joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems Navy is unknown, although he has always claimed to be from Hassark Prime. During his early years, he worked quietly in the CIS Navy, accepting the Galactic Empire without question, and creating himself as a Commander as the roles were slightly shuffled. He served upon the Imperial Star Destroyer Lazerus, which was often sent on missions to chart new star systems, and solve domestic planet disputes. This changed during the Killik War, when they were forced to protect Imperial Planets from the Killik Collective. He worked in Hassarkian politics, integrating himself as the head of the Military of the Hassarkian Consortium, as an additional role on his own. Biography Early Life He was born as Keith Turner, second youngest son of Alfred and Elsie Turner, Emperor and Empress of the DJR Empire. A year after his birth however, his oldest brother David Turner took command of the DJR Empire, calling for the immediate death of all of his brothers. Keith was taken by his brother Neville to earth, where he would be brought up. He abandoned his name Keith Turner here, taking a new name. Markus Caedus Valkyrie. He took this name to hide from the spies his brother had around the galaxy. He quickly found himself a partner, and Neville disappeared, as he always said he would. After Markus was married, he joined the CIS Navy upon its formal creation. With kids on the horizon, he thought it best to earn enough money to support them. Military Early Career Valkyrie entered into the CIS Navy in 16 BNE, at the tender age of 39. His recruiting officers called him very calm and composed, although were very much annoyed when he refused to give them his past details. Never changing his emotion, the Confederacy Security Forces ultimately decided that he was safe to the CIS, and fit to serve amongst them. Gracious at finally being allowed CIS citizenship, and rank in its military, Markus Valkyrie made his seemingly first appearance to the world. He served under Commander Gerd on the Imperial Star Destroyer Cerberus. It was under Gerd that Valkyrie learnt the military protocol. It was also under Gerd, that he realized how flawed the CIS really was. The Commander would often take commands from the CIS, only to ignore them and do as he liked. But without the control, and man-power to stop him, the CIS was forced to allow him. Valkyrie didn't make any aquaintances during his time on the ISD Cerberus, choosing however, to remain isolated. One of his most well known achievements, was when Commander Gerd suddenly died on the bridge. A natural heart attack, in the middle of a hyperspace proccedure, which left them stranded, without any sense of direction. The comm-devices had been fried, navigation more than useless, and no-way to know where they were. Hyperspace was active, but without a realistic idea of where in the galaxy they were, it was gone. Valkyrie stepped forward, issuing that Commander Gerd be removed from the bridge. He issued a command to maintainance to try and find the source of the destruction, and try and fix it. In the mean time, he had the rest of the bridge calm and relaxed. He didn't raise his voice, he simply commanded the ship. Nobody spoke out against him. The ship limped its way to a small CIS mining facility, where they were finally able to call for help. Valkyrie was promoted to Deck Lieutenant, and given Honours of Bravery, and Fortitude during the times of great peril. Awarded by President Josh Walker, the ceremony wasn't presided over by many, but for the first time, people heard the name Markus Valkyrie. It didn't seem soon after that, the the CIS turned into the Galactic Empire. Under the new regieme, which Markus personally favoured, was more control over the military, and its planets. Finally, there was a system which would work. In this upheaval, he was granted the rank of Commander, and granted command of his own ship, the Imperial Star Destroyer 'Lazerus'. ''It was there, that he would serve out the Killik War Killik War Valkyrie spent his time in the Killik War killing of stragglers, who happened to make it through the main attack force. As a smaller part in the war, Valkyrie was able to more accurately depict the war. He was often caught calling it "the worst organized war that the galaxy has ever seen". Highly critical of the war, he didn't leave his position. It was during this time that Markus met Jedi Knight Silas Fremond, who was here from the Jedi Order. After there first encounter, which had Markus yelling at Silas about the Force, they appeared to like each other very much, even thought they appeared to have such different opinions. When the Killiks attacked a small Imperial base world, Silas volunteered to lead an attack force against them. Valkyrie agreed, and watched as his friend crash landed into the planet. Fearing the worst, the crew began to make preparations to leave. Valkyrie, however, ordered them to stay and fight, knowing that Fremond was alive. Hours later, when the Killik's were on the brink of destroying the ISD Lazerus'', Fremond returned, and they left the planet, leaving it for dead. Silas gave his resignation to Valkyrie, who reluctantly accepted it. A small ceremony was held in the bridge of the ''Lazerus, ''honouring Jedi Fremond's efforts, and his retirement from the Imperial Forces. After this, they would return to the planet without Silas, and reclaim the planet on behalf of the Empire. The war would be won, shortly after that. The Organization Crisis Promoted to Fleet Admiral, Markus Valkyrie was one of the men that originally surrounded a small jungle planet which had been proven to form the base for a mysterious pirate organization. The Imperial Army scoured the planet, finding the base and storming it. Inside, nothing but boxes and a single man, who detonated the entire building. After that, the crew of the Reaper IV turned on Valkyrie and his Fleet, taking over it and sending it souring into hyperspace. Markus was tied up, and forced to give access codes to Hassark Prime, along with several other Imperial destinations. They sent the Imperial Fleets following them around the galaxy, until a battle above Earth. The Reaper IV was destroyed, as the few important survivors quickly jetisoned into the nearby ISD Tim Tam. Then, away from the patrols of the Galactic Empire, they headed straight for Korribanos. The ship was stopped, and the Imperial teams quickly scoured it, finding Markus. It was too late however, as he had talked previously to Lord Stryfe which addled his brain and sent him into a bout of insanity. He spent much time after that in the same Imperial Mental Facility as the former Viceroy Ming Ming, recovering. When Lord Stryfe finally died, his mental block lifted, and he became able to think clearly. He also had access to a birth-right he had been denied. A power which he had surprisingly been born without. The power of the Force. With that, he went on a six month sabbatical, where he went to learn about the Force from a long forgotten friend. Return of the Organization The Second Confederate War Category:Characters by Daniel Turner